Amor Eterno
by satoruchan kyo
Summary: Es el matrimonio entre la diseñadora Kagome Higurashi y el empresario Inuyasha Taisho, pero resulta... que en el ultimo momento la hermana de la novia Kikyo Higurashi, va dar una noticia que dará por terminada la ceremonia. ¿Un corazón perturbado y traicionado puede dar otra oportunidad?
1. la boda

"De mí"

(Camila)

_**Nunca había sentido algo así,**_

_**La vida me mantuvo siempre en paz,**_

_**Llegaste a abrir las puertas del dolor**_

_**Y a regalar la soledad.**_

En una gran iglesia, todos presentes para la gran ceremonia, de la memorable boda entre Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi, había un montón de rosas blancas, que combinaba con el hermoso vestido de la novia, todos realmente estaban felices, por la pareja, el padre comenzó con la ceremonia dando las últimas pero las más importantes palabras para culminar la boda…

— ¿Inuyasha Taisho aceptas como esposa a Kagome Higurashi, para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte los separe? —Preguntó el padre seriamente al aludido.

— ¡Si acepto!—Contestó seriamente, mientras miraba a su futura esposa con ternura y amor.

— ¿Kagome Higurashi, aceptas como esposo a Inuyasha Taisho, para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

— ¡Si acepto!—Contestó mirándolo con profundo amor, mientras se tomaban sus manos.

_**Tu piel envenenó mi corazón,**_

_**Dejándome en completa oscuridad,**_

_**Y así en lugar de olvidarte yo,**_

_**Te fui queriendo mucho más.**_

—Muy bien… Antes de unir a este hombre y a esta mujer, en sagrado matrimonio, ¿hay alguien aquí que se opone a esta unión? que hable ahora o calle para siempre…—Preguntó, mirando hacia todos lados buscando alguien, que lo impidiera, pero nadie decía nada—Bueno como…

— ¡Alto! —Dijo una voz desde el altar, para ser precisos la dama de honor— Esta boda no se puede hacer ya que… ¡Yo estoy embarazada de ti, Inuyasha!—Informó seriamente mirando al aludido, todos los presentes, miraban con horror la escena, al escuchar lo dicho por la joven.

— ¿Ki-Kikyo? —Dijo la joven novia, viendo impactada a su hermana — ¿E-eso es verdad? Inuyasha—Tartamudeó en estado de shock, mirando fijamente a su futuro esposo y apunto del llanto.

_**Y ahora estás aquí.**_

_**Viéndome sufrir.**_

_**Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer**_

_**para olvidarme de tus besos**_

_**y sacarte para siempre de mi?**_

_**De mi... De mi... De mi...**_

—Y-yo… Kagome yo…—Intentó hablar, sin embargo no pudo terminar, ya que la noticia lo había dejado impactado.

—No puedo creerlo eres un…—Dijo tratando de insultarlo, pero no encontró palabras para describirlo, salían pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos y le propinó una gran cachetada, mientras se marchaba del lugar, agarrando su largo vestido en sus manos, saliendo por la inmensa entrada de la iglesia, no quería regresar, no quería volverle a ver la cara a su supuesto esposo y sobretodo, no quería ser el centro de burla de su hermana no otra vez.

— ¿Kagome…?—Preguntó confundido, una persona llegando tarde a la celebración, en traje de gala, atrapando a la novia en sus brazos, ya que está al correr escaleras abajo choco con él.

—Por favor llévame lejos… lejos de aquí—Susurró llorando la joven corriéndose el maquillaje —te-lo su-suplico.__

_**Lo supe en el momento en que te vi,**_

_**Quererte iba a dolerme de verdad,**_

_**Pero volví a mirarte y comprendí,**_

_**Que iría contigo hasta el final**_.

—Bien vámonos —Dijo tomándola en sus brazos, para luego mirar hacia dentro de la iglesia, mirando a todos los invitados que aun estaban en shock por la escena, para luego darle una fría mirada al novio, marcharse hacia su auto junto a la novia y prendiendo en marcha el vehículo ignorando los gritos desesperados del novio que había salido de su shock.

— ¡Kagome!... ¡No me dejes!— grito él hombre desesperado, mirando como se llevaban a su novia y lloraba como un niño pequeño, mientras se caía al suelo y daba un fuerte golpe al suelo con su mano —¡Por favor…!

— ¿Kagome que fue lo que ocurrió? —Preguntó el conductor del auto a la triste joven que estaba a su lado y entristeciéndose al verla en ese estado. Siempre a estado enamorado de esa mujer, verla así y sabiendo el causante de su dolor, le provocaba mucho coraje y a la ves un gran dolor.

_**Y ahora estás aquí.**_

_**Viéndome sufrir.**_

_**Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer**_

_**para olvidarme de tus besos**_

_**y borrar tu nombre de mi?**_

_**De mi... De mi... De mi...**_

—No quiero hablar de eso…— Dijo sin ganas, perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la ventana, sin fijar su vista en nada — ¿Podrías llevarme al aeropuerto?

— ¿He?... ¿Planeas salir del país? —Preguntó impactado, al serla capaz de llegar a esos límites.

—Si… — Susurro sin fuerzas, mirando al conductor fijamente —Ya no quiero seguir en este lugar… ¿Puedes llevarme? —Preguntó seriamente y decidida de lo que acababa de decir.

—Hmp… esta bien — Anunció mientras se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto. No importaba que le pidiera, él siempre la complacería, pidiera lo que le pidiera, por el gran amor que le tenia, sin que está lo supiera así era el y así será, nunca le profesaba su amor con palabras, sino con hechos y ella nunca se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

_**Intente alejarme.**_

_**No pensarte más, no pensarte más.**_

_**Me dolió entregarme,**_

_**Como nunca... lo hice jamás.**_

—Muy bien estamos aquí… ¿Te marcharas? —Preguntó mirándola con amor y tristeza. Antes de llegar, ella se había cambiado el traje de novia en unos de los baños del aeropuerto, ya que él le compro ropa nueva. Está que estaba decidida en irse.

—Si nos vemos… Muchas gracias Sesshomaru… Adiós—Anunció mientras se marchaba hacia el avión, que estaba esperándola. Sin saber que en el mismo aeropuerto, estaba una persona, que gritaba su nombre, buscándola con desesperación, pero el avión ya había despegado….

_**De mí… **_


	2. Embarazo

Aléjate de mí

(camila)

_**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.**_

_**Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.**_

_**Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**_

En el aeropuerto, estaba un joven desbastado, ya que no llego a tiempo a alcanzar al amor de su vida, lloraba como un pequeño niño, a quien le quitan lo que más desea. Una persona se puso a su lado, mientras lo miraba con lastima y decepción.

— ¿Po-Por qué no la detuviste... Sesshomaru? —Preguntó mirándolo detenidamente, frustrado de que su propio hermano lo allá traicionado, llevándose a su amada para luego alejarla de él — ¡Dime tu sabes que yo la amo más que a mi vida! ¿Por qué no…? —Gritó desesperado, agarrando al otro por la camisa enrabiado.

—Hmp… que patético eres—Dijo indignado, quitando su mano de su camisa — Tú fuiste el q llego tarde y le rompiste el corazón ¿Y vienes aquí a reclamarme?—Informó dándose la vuelta, siendo detenido por la voz de su hermano.

— ¿A dónde se fue? —Preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

_**La luz ya, no alcanza...**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

_**Un Ángel te cuida...**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...**_

—Hmp ¿me crees idiota? ¡Nunca te lo diría!… ¡Si tú la dejastes marchar, ése es tu problema!… Inuyasha—Dijo, mirándolo con profundo rencor, mientras le gritaba— ¡Si te acercas a ella te matare!

— ¡¿No será que tú y Kikio, están en un complot para separarme de Kagome?! —Preguntó enrabiado.

— ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Yo no me rebajaría ha eso —Afirmó dándole un golpe en la cara y rompiéndole la nariz — ¡Si yo quiero, puedo quitártela cuando quiera…!

— ¿Que dijiste imbécil? — Dijo embravecido levantándose del suelo, devolviéndole en golpe recibido, dejando a su hermano con labio inferior roto.

— Lo que oíste… ¡Yo me quedare con ella!— Informó levantándose y limpiando su labio con su puño, sin delicadeza—No sé exactamente, el por qué te dejo en el altar, Pero ¡No dejare, que le vuelvas hacer daño! —dijo furioso, marchándose del sitio dejando atrás a su hermano.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no te dejare tenerla, ella es mía! —Gritó, para que el otro lo escuchara, sin embrago, solo recibió una mirada retadora de su hermano, desde lejos, anunciando que pelearía, por lo que más amaban.

_**Y aléjate de mi amor...**_

_**Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo...**_

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

_**Y perdón no soy quien crees. YO NO CAI DEL CIELO.**_

En un avión, estaba una joven destrozada por lo vivido, contemplando el inmenso cielo, recordando los momentos felices y tristes, vividos con él que creía que era el amor de su vida…

—_Kagome amor… ¿Cómo has estado? —Dijo un joven ambarino, llegando a la casa de su prometida, con un gran ramo de rosas blancas, agarrándola por la cintura, dándole un beso apasionado, para luego darle su regalo. Ese era el primer aniversario como prometidos, siempre era así, él llegaba y la miraba con amor, para darle detalles desde el día en que se comprometieron. Duraron 2 años de novios y 1 año comprometidos, pero no todo era color de rosa, ya que antes de ser novios y sentir ese profundo amor, él era el novio de su hermana Kikio y se llevaban como perros y gatos…_

— _¿Vienes por Kikio? —Preguntó, una joven que acababa de abrir la puerta, mirando al recién llegado con fastidio._

— _¿¡Pues si ya sabes, para que preguntas!? Enana…—Dijo un joven de cabellos negros largos, hasta su cintura agarrados en una coleta y de ojos de un profundo color miel._

—_Pues te diré que no está Hmp…—Informó cerrando la puerta, pero es detenida por una mano del joven —Huy… ¿qué quieres? ¡Te dije que no está! —Dijo haciendo pucheros y mirándolo con rencor._

— _¿¡Por lo menos déjame esperarla adentro no!? ¡Eres una mal educada! —Aseguró, mientras luchaba para entrar, mientras la otra hacia lo mismo, pero siendo él aún más fuerte que la chica, empujo haciendo la puerta a un lado y cayendo ambos al suelo, él arriba de ella._

_**Si aún no me lo crees amor...**_

_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo...**_

_**Veras que soy realmente bueno**_

_**En engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**A quien más quiero…**_

_**A quien más quiero…**_

— _¡Eso dolió! Eres un brut…—Dijo enojada, pero no pudo terminar el insulto, ya que se quedó hipnotizada, en esos ojos dorados, que la miraban de una forma cariñosa. Acercándose poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se rosaron, comenzando un beso dulce y tierno, terminando en uno apasionado, hasta que el aire se les hiso vital para ellos, se hiso presente, reaccionando al hecho, separándose y levantándose inmediatamente, mirándose aturdidos, por lo que acababa de pasar._

—_He… Yo…—Tartamudeó el joven tratando de justificar su error, sin embargo alguien lo interrumpió._

—_Oh… ¡Inuyasha estas aquí! —Dijo una joven mujer de cabellos negros, llegando con una gran sonrisa y besando a su novio, enfrente de su hermana, siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez, era diferente para la más pequeña de las Higurashi. Al observar esa escena, lo que nació muy dentro de su corazón, al ser besada, se rompió en mil pedazos al verlos de esa forma, sin siquiera saludar a su hermana salió corriendo hacia su habitación._

— _¿Kagome? ¿Qué le ocurre? —Preguntó Kikio mirando a su novio y deduciendo lo que ocurría—No me digas ¿Ya se volvieron a pelear?_

—_He... Si ya sabes cómo es ella—Dijo al reaccionar y mirando a su novia — ¡Bueno vámonos! —Informó dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero antes de subirse al auto, miro por última vez hacia la habitación, en donde estaba una chica destrozada y confundida por lo que acababa de pasar._

_**Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco**_

_**Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto...**_

_**Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.**_

—Hmp… Que estúpida soy, de seguro nunca te olvidaste de ella—Susurró la joven al salir de sus pensamientos—Y cuando estábamos juntos la veías a ella… En vez de a mi…—Murmuró, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos causando que todo se vuelva negro y desvanecía en el lugar…

—Señorita… ¿Se encuentra bien Señorita? —Preguntó la aeromoza tratando de reanimar a la joven desmallada del avión —Capitán tenemos una joven desmallada—Informó dirigiéndose a la cabina del capitán.

— ¡Entendido! ya vamos a aterrizar, trata de mantenerla estable…—Decía aterrizando el avión para atender a la joven.

El más prestigioso hospital de Paris, con todos los servicios, a disposición de sus pacientes, todo estaba muy tranquilo, todos los enfermos estaban en paz, especialmente una joven, que soñaba tranquilamente en una de las habitaciones…

"—_Kagome ¿quieres ser mi novia? —Se escuchó una voz lejana, mientras las imágenes iban apareciendo, como en una obra de teatro. Dos jóvenes enamorados, estaban en lo que parecía ser un parque._

— ¿_Pero Inuyasha que pasara con Kikio? —contestó la jovenzuela preocupada._

—_Ella me engaño… La descubrí con Naraku en la cama —Pronunció enrabiado, mientras miraba con cariño a una sorprendida jovencita— Además yo ya descubrí lo que siento por ti Kag… ¡Yo te amo desde que te conocí!... Solo peleaba contigo, para que me notaras y seguía con Kikio solo porque así podía verte más seguido…—dijo sinceramente— ¿entonces qué dices?_

—_Si quiero ser tu novia Inuyasha—Contestó, alegremente abalanzándose hacia él dándole un gran beso a su ahora novio."_

— ¿En dónde estoy? —Pronunció débilmente la joven, abriendo los ojos lentamente, mirando a su alrededor que estaba en una camilla de hospital, con un suero pasándole por las venas de su brazo.

—Vaya veo que despertó… ¿cómo se siente? —Le preguntó una enfermera, al revisar sus signos vitales.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Preguntó desorientada.

—Oh disculpe… La encontraron desmayada en el avión y la trajeron aquí… De inmediato, llamo al doctor para que le diga que le paso…—Informó con una sonrisa, marchándose en busca del doctor.

—Debó salir de aquí —Se dijo, mientras se levantaba y quitaba la aguja del suero causándole un leve dolor. Nunca le gustaron esos lugares y ahora le daba pánico, quedarse sola en ese lugar.

—Pero que imprudente es usted señorita —Dijo el doctor llegando, entrando a la habitación para después cerrar la puerta—Bueno aunque debo decir, que ya le iba a dar de alta… A partir de hoy debe cuidarse más y comer no solo lo necesario sino comidas ricas en proteínas y minerales.

— ¿Por qué dice eso doctor? —Preguntó confundida, ya que siempre era una chica fuerte y podía soportar sin comer muy amenudó, debido a su trabajo de diseñadora, no tenía mucho tiempo para comer adecuadamente — ¿Es que tengo algo malo?

— ¡Bueno malo no! —Comentó sonriendo, mientras se dirigía hacia ella y le ponía su mano en su hombro— ¡Déjeme felicitarla… Usted está embarazada!

_**La luz ya, no alcanza...**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

_**Un Ángel te cuida...**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...**_

— ¿Embarazada? —Dijo conmocionada, tocándose su vientre todavía plano y sonreía con alegria pero a la vez con tristeza al recordar el destino q le esperaba a su bebe al crecer sin un padre a su lado.

—Si tiene 2 semanas de gestación, ahora ya se puede ir a casa y deberá comer sano ya que comerá por dos... Bueno yo me retiro.

— ¿Embarazada de Inuyasha? —Susurró colocando sus manos en su rostro llorando a mares, recordado lo sucedido con ellos antes de la boda por la iglesia y la noche de la fiesta del matrimonio civil…

"_En la enorme casa de los Taisho, se encontraba una pareja llegando, ya que eran recién casados en estado civil. Se habían escapado de la fiesta de celebración, sonreían llegando como si fueran polisones en acción, entrando por la puerta trasera para no ser vistos… _

—_Inu no debimos irnos así, se van a dar cuenta que nos fuimos —Dijo sonriendo mirando a su novio, que entraba desesperado a su habitación con ella en brazos._

—_Solo quería estar contigo amor… oh que me vas a decir ¿Que no puedo estar con mi esposa?__-preguntaba con cierta complicidad en su mirada. _

—_Jajá amor claro… Solo que es una mala educación irse así de nuestra fiesta civil… ¿Que va a decir tus padres?_

— _¡Va! No se darán cuenta… Están todos__ bien __borracho__te__s y los que no, están clamando a esos borrachos jeje —Dijo recordando a los padres de ambos, celebrando animadamente__ abrazados con cada uno una copa en la mano__,__ haciendo escandalo__ mientras que sus madres trataban de calmarlos — ¡Además tu y yo tenemos un asuntico que celebrar!—Anunció__ picardamente para __besa__rla__ apasionadamente __y__así __consumí__r__ su amor__ donde solo era testigo la luz de la luna llena…"_

_**Y aléjate de mi amor...**_

_**Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo...**_

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

_**Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

— ¿Y ahora que voy hacer? —Se preguntó sentándose en la camilla con rastros de lágrimas aun en su rostro…

Mientras en otro lugar un joven estaba decidido a encontrar al amor de su vida…

—No te dejare irte tan fácilmente Kagome... ¡Te encontrare cueste lo que me cueste!—Anunció dirigiéndose hacia su empresa, para averiguar hacia donde se marchó y contratar a un investigador privado…

_**Si aún no me lo crees amor...**_

_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**_

_**Veras que soy realmente bueno**_

_**En engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**Y hacer llorar**_

_**A quien más quiero...**_

_**A quien más quiero...**_

Segundo cap espero que les allá gustado… espero con ansías su comentarios…

Sé que más de uno les gustaría matar a Inuyasha jeje aunque él no es tan malo… jeje =D

Se les quiere…


	3. Encuentro

"**Me voy"**

**Anoche te soñé****  
****hoy ya no sé qué hacer****  
****conmigo****Tal vez no quise ver****  
****que en ti es donde encontré el sol**

— ¡Como demonios me metí en este lio!—murmuro con lamento un joven de cabellera plateada que luego de estar en el aeropuerto, se fue a su empresa que al ser el día de su compromiso no había nadie en ella y no iba a regresar a la iglesia, donde comenzó todo ese trágico matrimonio y con una botella de wiski en la mano, tratando de ahogar sus penas. Se golpeaba su rostro en la mesa en la que se hallaba sentado. — ¿Dónde estás? kagome!...—grito a la nada y apareciendo en sus ojos dorados una lagrima—Que no sabes... Q yo sin ti no soy nada —suspiro mientras se tomaba el último trago amargo, ya veía borroso debido a la borrachera que se cargaba y aun así los recuerdos y el dolor del amor perdido, no se podía quitar de la cabeza.

—Ya veo que empezaste tu despecho—contesto un joven de cabellera negra.

—Cállate miroku no estoy para sermones—contesto mientras lanzaba la botella hacia la pared pasando a un lado del moreno, rompiéndose esta en mil pedazos.

—Oye si vas a romper las cosas no te consuelo—contesto un poco asustado ya que le faltaba centímetros para que el objeto de vidrio le diera en el rostro.

—Ya déjame en paz... A menos que vengas a decirme donde esta Kagome no te quiero aquí!— grito a su compañero.

—No vine a sermonearte... Solo vine a que me explique ¿cómo es eso de que kikyo está embarazada de ti?—pregunto enojado ya que quería a su amigo, pero Kagome también lo era y no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas hasta que aclararan todo el revuelto de ese día.

— ¡Aunque no me creas no lo sé! No se cómo demonios kikyo está embarazada porque yo no la he tocado... ¡Te lo juro miroku! Ella está mintiendo.

—Pues es una mentira q tiene pruebas inuyasha.

— ¿De q hablas?

—Cuando te fuiste detrás de la Señorita Kagome todos estaban en shock y kikyo antes de que la sermonaran sus padres pues...

_En la iglesia donde estaban todos los invitados asombrados. Ni siquiera el mismo padre de la ceremonia reaccionaba, hasta que la fuerte voz de un hombre, hablándole a kikyo rompió la conmoción. _

—_De q diablos estás hablando kikyo! Como pudiste interrumpir la boda de tu hermana de esa manera! _

— _¡__Papa te juro que estoy diciendo la verdad! Ayer me entere que estoy embarazada, tengo los papeles del hospital en que me hice la prueba y aunque no lo crean este bebe es de inuyasha__—__dijo mientras lloraba, aunque en su mirada se notaba la fuerza que ejercía para que su llanto se intensificara. __—__Yo no quise interrumpir pero... ¡No quiero q mi bebe nazca sin un padre! __—__grito mientras lloraba en sima del pecho de su padre._

—_Pues no sé qué decirte__—__suspiro el hombre afligido y con impotencia por lo que le ocurrió a sus hijas. _

— _¿__Kikyo estas segura de eso?__—__pregunto una joven de cabellera corta azabache, con cierto miedo de lo que le contestara su hija. Siempre pensó que hacia un buen trabajo como madre pero por lo visto solo había logrado enfrentamientos entre ellas, por el amor de un hombre.__ —__Oh por dios ¿En qué me equivoque? ¡Soy una horrible madre!__—__sollozaba al darse cuenta por la humillación que pasaban sus hijas. _

—_No Koome, no digas eso si fuera así yo también tengo la culpa por el comportamiento de mi hijo__—__ lloro junto a ella la madre de Inuyasha Izayoi, se sentía responsable por la situación_

— _¡__Nadie es responsable de esto! El único que me debe una explicación es Inuyasha... __—__decía enojado, el padre del muchacho__—__ ¡Y cuando lo vea! me va a escuchar!__—__hablo decidió a enfrentar a su hijo_

—_Cielo cálmate… ¡Estoy segura que se puede aclarar esta situación!__—__respondió abrazando a su esposo para calmarlo.__ —__Mejor vamos a casa para pensar con la cabeza fría._

—_Si tienes razón Izayoi._

_Cuando al salir de la iglesia fueron bombardeados de preguntas ya los periodistas que estaban a fuera en espera de los novios fueron casi inmediatamente al ver a la novia salir de la ceremonia más los guardias no les permitieron la entrada. _

—_Díganos Sr Taicho que ocurrió en la boda de su hijo?.__—__1er periodista Hombre de la revista bodas de famosos. _

— _¿__Por qué la novia salió huyendo?__—__2do periodista mujer del programa la vida de una estrella. _

— _¿__Acaso se fugó con el hermano de su novio? __—__3er periodista mujer del periódico internacional. _

— _¿__Que nos dice al respecto con lo sucedido? __—__4to periodista hombre del noticiero nacional._

—_Disculpen pero no estamos para entrevistas en este momento__—__ informo el dueño de las empresas más famosas del mundo textil Ino-Taicho. Mientras los guardias alejaban a la muchedumbre._

**Esta noche lo entendí****  
****estoy perdido y yo****  
****ya no puedo resistir****  
****es tarde y sentir...**

—Y a partir de allí, tu padre anda como loco buscándote para matarte—suspiro el moreno al terminarle de contar la situación a su mejor amigo.

—Me importa un comino lo que piense mi padre... ¡Lo único que quiero es encontrar a Kagome para arreglar las cosas!

—Bueno eso por lo visto no se va a poder y que harás con él bebe que espera Kikyo?

— ¿Pues que esperas que haga?... Mi cabeza no recuerda cuando demonios me acosté con ella—Respondió totalmente frustrado por no acordarse. — ¡A menos que ese bebe tenga 3 años pos no encuentro otra explicación!

— ¡Espera! Dices que no estuviste con ella desde hace 3 años, ¿cuándo aún eran novios?—Pregunto confundido observando un asentimiento por parte de su amigo— ¡Pues eso sí que es extraño!

—Por eso Miroku maldición ese niño no es mío!

—Mmm ¡aunque esa es una posibilidad!—Meditando se sentó en un sofá que estaba en la oficina cuando de repente se levantó de golpe asustando levemente al que se encontraba en el escritorio al golpear fuertemente con la mano el mismo—Que estuviste haciendo el día de tu despedida de soltero con señorita Kikyo?

— ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?—contesto confundido y molesto por no entender a que quería llegar su mejor amigo.

**Que el amor murió...****  
****yo solo fui un error****  
****y aunque muero por volver****  
****me voy**

**me voy**

—Pues luego de bebernos hasta última gota de licor, ese día tú estabas inconsciente luego de caerte por beber tanto, pos yo te lleve como puede a tu departamento y hay estaba Kikyo— contesto vagamente y agarrándose la cabeza para tratar se regresar los acontecimientos de ese día.

— ¡Y que rayos hacia Kikio hay!

—No lo sé amigo, pero yo recuerdo que te puse en tu cama para luego regresar a mi casa cuando en la puerta estaba ella y me dijo que quería hablar contigo para hacer las paces... Ahí fue cuando le dije que estabas inconsciente y ella se preocupó y entro.

— ¡Y por qué la degastes entrar!— grito enojado al ver lo estúpido que era su amigo como cuidador.

—Bueno amigo yo te juro que no la iba a dejar...—decía rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de la oficina ya que sabía de ante mano que su amigo jamás lo perdonaría por lo que iba a decir — Pero resulta que a mi lado vi el trasero más hermoso, después del de Sango claro, que había visto...

— ¿Qué?—grito anonadado por las ocurrencias del moreno.

— ¡Es que lo hubieras visto amigo!, se contoneaba de izquierda a derecha me estaba llamando, ¡tenía que tocarlo!—dijo con cara pervertida y se aferraba de la manilla de la puerta para salir en cualquier momento al estallar la furia del alvino. Y ahora que recordaba tenia imágenes borrosas luego de tocar aquella parte intima de la chica, de seguro llevándose una lección o más bien castigo al ser cacheteado...

— ¿Que hiciste qué? Miroku ¡Te matare!—grito furioso cuando arrojaba lo único que poseía en su mano, aquel hermoso cristal en forma de vaso requebró en pedazos al estrellarse con la puerta aunque iba directo hacia otra dirección exactamente el rostro del moreno que salió despavorido del lugar cerrando la puerta consigo. — ¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice?... —grito en su conciencia para golpear su mano al pobre escritorio que al parecer era el que pagaba por su despecho—Perdóname Kagome...¡ No sabía lo que hacía!—susurro a la nada mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Ahora que les llegaban imágenes difusas a su mente de un cuerpo desnudo durmiendo a su lado.

* * *

—Así que si lo hizo...—salió una voz desde el fondo de una oscura habitación en donde solo se veía la luz del televisor encendida, dando la noticia de la ceremonia más comentada de todo Japón, la cual no se dio a conocer el por qué fue cancelada solo los rumores de los periodistas que daban referencia de lo ocurrido—Nunca pensé que llegarías a tanto...— le dio una inhalada a su tabaco de marca y botaba el humo lentamente provocando un circulo perfecto, sonriendo malévolamente susurro—Mi querida Kikyo...

* * *

**Ayer me equivoqué creyendo que****  
****la vida es un juego y puedo así jugar****  
****contigo.**

En Francia 3 meses después del acontecimiento más comentado... Aun los medios de comunicación estaban dando seguimiento a descubrir la verdad del hecho, a tosigando a las familias Higurashi y Taisho...

—Ah... Todo es mi culpa—suspiro una chica de apariencia de 20 años con un vestido rosa suelto para dejar libre un pequeño bultito que sobresalía en su vientre.

—Claro que no es tu culpa Kagome! Tu no sabías lo que ese desgraciado hizo!— indignada por lo que decía la joven molesto a una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos jade.

—Pero Ayame yo tengo la culpa que los atosiguen así... Tal vez debería regresar y aclarar las cosas para que los dejen en paz.

—No señor… tú no puedes viajar... No vas a arriesgar a mi ahijado por culpa de un estúpido... Además tu familia te recomendó que mejor te quedaras aquí a mi cuidado. —decía decidida y con aires de orgullo de sí misma. Ella era una amiga de secundaria de la pelinegra que en algún momento le comento que si tenía un problema fuera directo hacia ella y por eso había viajado a Francia.

**Y cuando siento que no existe más****  
****que hacer que huir de aquí me aferro continuar****  
****por ti.**

—Jajaja está bien tienes razón debo ser fuerte por mi bebe. —con una sonrisa se tocaba su apenas abultado vientre.

— ¡Así es como hablan las madres!—dijo una voz fuerte y varonil detrás de ambas chicas. Era un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta. —Ayame pase por tu departamento pero me imagine que estabas aquí.

—Koga! —la pelirroja salió disparada a abrazar a su novio— Te extrañe tanto!—lo besaba apasionadamente, no veía desde hace 1 mes a su joven empresario encargado de las pasarelas donde los modelos desfilaban los mejores trajes, para ella era un tormento parecía más bien 1 año, mientras la pelinegra los miraba con tristeza y cierta envidia a la pareja.

—Eto...—iba a hablar para quitar la tensa atmósfera pero fue interrumpida por una voz gruesa y varonil

—Koga será mejor que te la lleves a tu casa, no quiero ver cómo le metes la lengua hasta la garganta, me da asco el solo nombrarlo.

**Esta noche lo entendí****  
****me estoy partiendo en dos****  
****ya no puedo resistir****  
****es tarde y sentí...**

—Tu...—Kagome estaba asombrada al observar al chico de mirada ambarina que entraba por la puerta de su apartamento, por un momento le dio pánico pensar que hubiera sido el padre de su hijo pero lo reconoció y no era quien pensaba— ¿Que haces aquí Seshomaru?!

—Hmp pues que más vine a cuidarte a ti y a mi sobrino.

— ¿Como te enteraste?—estaba aterrada si él lo sabía ¿quién más de la familia lo sabía? Nadie sabía de su estado ni si quiera su madre, al darse cuenta de con quien vino, se volteo hacia la pareja para reclamar— ¿Quien de ustedes?...—la pareja estaba callada y bajaron sus rostros afligidos. — ¡Koga! ¿Fuiste tú?

—Escucha Kag tú necesitas mucho apoyo y más en tu estado pues...—vacilo tratando de justificase y mirar la inquisidora mirada de la embarazada, aclaro— Seshomaru me obligo a decirle donde estabas y de tu embarazo. —hablo con algo de miedo al observar al chico que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Qué?... Seshomaru a-alguien más lo-lo sabe?—pregunto con miedo y tartamudeando no quería que se enteran en Japón y en especial cierto ojidorado.

—No... Solo yo lo se—dijo seriamente—Entiende Kagome tenía que saber cómo estabas. Por eso cuando Koga se le salió tu nombre de casualidad en una conferencia— observo como la mirada de la chica se dirigió a Koga y lo miraba enojada— ¡Tenía que sacarle la verdad!

—Y de qué manera —le susurro a su novia y se tocaba el cuello aun le dolía ya que casi lo ahorca al no obtener la información cediendo así el castaño para no morir en el intento.

—Bueno está bien... Ya vistes como estoy ya te puedes ir—suspiro y se relajó sí que se había dado un buen susto.

— ¿Qué? No me iré Kagome! Digas lo que digas no regresare hasta que allá nacido mi sobrino o sobrina y ver que tú estés sana y salva.

— ¿Qué? No Seshomaru tienes que regresar—y vio que el joven no le hacía caso se sentó en el sofá en que se hallaban anteriormente ambas chicas al ver las noticias, sabía que razonar con el no serbia, luego de que se le metía algo en la cabeza. —¡Oye me estas escuchando!

—Me quedare aquí, así que vete acostumbrando—se acomodó más en el sofá y cerró los ojos. La chica estaba sorprendida pero se resignó al fin.

—Pues bien luego no te quejes ¡He!

—Tiene razón Seshomaru no sabes lo terrible que son las mujeres cuando están en ese estado— Informo el chico castaño al suspirar— Que te diga mi padre me vive recordando lo latoso que fue cuando mi madre me tuvo. Bueno nosotros nos vamos... Suerte Sesh—se despidió con una sonrisa y le daba golpecitos en el hombro del ojidorado y agarrar de la mano a su novia que se despedía de Kagome he irse.

**Que el amor murió...****  
****yo solo fui un error****  
****y aunque muero por volver****  
****me voy****  
****(yo siento)****  
****(lo siento)****  
****(es tarde amor)**

— ¡Bueno as lo que quieras! Iré a dormir—decía al subir las escaleras y subir hacia su habitación.

— ¿Y donde se supone que dormiré yo?

—Pues que te parece en un lujoso hotel de 5 estrellas...—Dijo como si fuera secretaria de hoteles— ¡En Japón!—contesto irónica.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que este aquí?—Pregunto al notar su ironía y su mirada inmediatamente se volvió sombría.

—Temo que le digas a Inuyasha donde estoy y que espero un hijo suyo.

—Hmp Kagome parece que no me conoces, yo no ando regando los secretos de los demás—se acostó completamente en el sofá.

—Pero... ¡Es tu hermano y entendería que le quisieras contar!

— ¡Pero no lo haré! Así que estate tranquila—decía sin abrir los ojos —Ahora vete a dormir que yo voy a descansar del viaje

— ¡Sí que eres persistente!—susurro tomando el camino hacia la recamara y desaparecer en el camino.

—Hmp y no sabes cuánto...

**Yo solo fui...****  
****(Un juego)****  
****(Entiendo)****  
****y aunque muero por volver****me voy ****me voy ****Anoche te soñé, hoy ya no sé qué hacer…**

Contiii… vaya me he superado subiendo las continuaciones seguidas jejeje

Bueno espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios

No sé si se abran dado cuenta pero las canciones solo serán del grupo "camila" si les gustan las canciones de este grupo y quieren que este en el fic avísenme y las pondré…

Gracias por sus reviews se les quiere…


	4. Atrapado

Capitulo 4

**Maya "Camila"**

**Busco puertas hacia mí,****  
****Inventar algún camino,**

— ¡Hay que cansado es esto!— suspiro una chica mientras salía del baño y se limpiaba con una toalla los rastros de lo que en su momento fue su desayuno.

— ¿Tan temprano y ya te estas quejando?—pregunto al recargarse en la puerta de la cocina y veía hacia donde salía la chica. Estaban desayunando, cuando ella de la nada, salió corriendo como loca al baño a dejar en el mismo, lo que había comido y eso que apenas eran tostadas.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Ojala y fueras mujer a ver si no te quejas!—dijo indignada al ver como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Si yo fuera la mujer, estoy seguro que harías un buen papel de hombre. —sonrió de lado y siguió a la joven que se había sentado en su improvisada cama del día anterior o sea el sofá de la sala, ya que la dueña no lo dejo dormir en una habitación y eso que la suite consistía de 3 habitaciones con baños cada una, una enorme sala, un mini bar, y una cocina Ferrara no por nada era una de las mejores del hotel.

—Aja si claro—fingió no haber escuchado eso — Y ahora no me vas a decir ¿cómo fue que te enteraste? Por qué no creo que a Koga, se le haya salido de la nada mi nombre— se cruzó de brazos y lo miraba inquiridoramente.

—Aunque no lo creas así fue...—se sentó a su lado.

* * *

_Estaban los empresarios de las mejores textiles reunidos en Japón. La empresa Taisho organizaba un evento para que los medios de comunicación se olvidaran por completo lo ocurrido hace 3 meses, necesitaban las mejores telas. Y para ese trabajo se encontraba Totosai Tashima que venía de Perú, los mejores modelos y pasarelas los cuales se encargaba Koga Word de Paris y muchos otros más de otros países que estaban en deuda con los Taisho, ya que siempre que necesitaban algo para producir, estos eran los únicos que les brindaba una mano amiga. _

—_Bien gracias por asistir, mi Padre no pudo venir ya que está un poco ocupado con la prensa_—_ informo un joven al entrar en la sala de conferencias _

—_Joven Seshomaru sentimos mucho lo ocurrido..._—_ dijo Totosai había conocido a esa familia desde hace mucho e incluso lo ayudaron a sacarlo de bancarrota por las apuestas de caballo, que el mismo hacia llevado a la casi ruina de su empresa._

— _No se preocupe señor Tashima _—_inclinando levemente la cabeza ofreciendo respeto__—__ Por eso están aquí para que nos ayuden a realizar los eventos. Empecemos __—__informo dando si por comenzada la reunión. _

—_Por mi parte, tengo las mejores instalaciones de Francia para la presentación de los modelos, si quieren puedo enviarlas o ser yo mismo quien se encargue de la evaluación de la misma__—__hablo Koga con exceso de confianza. _

—_Bueno yo, propongo a las modelos más hermosas de Brasil __—__informo un anciano que aunque su apariencia parecía un pervertido, era el mejor en la búsqueda de las modelos más famosas, se podía decir que poseía buen ojo._

**Otra fuerza que seguir y llegar a ti.****  
****Buscar el cielo a ti y despertar,**

—_Yo propongo a la famosa Kikyo Higurashi esa señorita causo gran revuelto aquí en Japón, sería de gran ayuda a que este en el equipo__—__propuso un joven de mirada fría perteneciente de la empresa de New Yord. _

—_Lo siento Sr Matao pero eso no se verá bien__—__hablo ligeramente enfadado al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer._

— _¡Sr Koga! ¡Es que acaso cuestiona mis gustos!__—__indignado el hombre miraba severamente a quien se atrevió a cuestionarlo. _

—_Señores calma... Koga se refiere a que ella no puede estar, debido a que también tuvo que ver con el suceso__—__dijo con clama Sesho al ver que se avecinaba una pelea entre ellos y eso sería más polémica la situación. Se sorprendió un poco de la actitud de Koga con respecto a Kikyo. _

—_Sesshomaru tiene razón no hay porque pelearnos entre nosotros... Además la nueva colección tiene que ser exclusiva y moderna, lastimosamente la mejor diseñadora que he conocido, está involucrada directamente. _

—_Tiene razón el Sr Tashima, la mejor es Kagome_—_decía Koga mientras se acomodaba relajadamente en su asiento. _

—_Koga sabe lo que le sucedió a Kagome? __—__Se preguntó mentalmente el heredero de las empresas Taisho al observar al joven._

**Quiero tiempo para mí,**

**Escucharme en el silencio,**

_Luego de que se dio por terminada la junta, los presentes se levantaron para retirase..._

—_Sr Word ¿podrías quedarte un momento por favor?_

—_Ahhh claro Taisho, ¿Qué quieres decirme?_

—_Vamos a mi oficina, lo que te quiero decir es en privado...__—__contesto cortésmente mientras se retiraban. _

—_Bien que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?__—__pregunto Koga al entrar al despacho, estaba intrigado que lo haya citado solo a el, no le daba buena espina ya que ese hombre con su cara fría y sin expresiones le daba cierto miedo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría. _

—_Bien seré directo ¿que tipo de relación tienes con Kikyo Higurashi?__—__comento con cierto enojo recargándose de la puerta. _

— _¿__Qué? A esa mujer ni me la nombres por su culpa Kagome esta...__—__pero guardo silencio a ver que se le escapo cierto nombre. _

—_Espera ¿De donde conoces a Kagome?__—__pregunto al agarrar al joven de la camisa y estamparlo contra la pared. Estaba muy en lo cierto de que Koga sabía en donde se encontraba la joven. __— ¡__Dímelo!__—__exigió y fruncir un poco el seno. _

—_Ahh espera...__—__estaba sorprendido de la reacción del peliplateado __—¡__Esa información no te la puedo dar!__—__dijo al tratar de zafarse del agarre. Si se le soltaba la boca, su novia lo mataría o peor lo dejaba sin sexo de por vida. _

—_Me da la cierta impresión de que conoces su paradero. __—__ejerció fuerza al cuello al ver que el pelicastano trataba de soltarse, no lo dejaría hasta obtener lo que quería. _

—_¡__Sesshomaru cálmate! Si conozco a Kagome pero es por parte de mi novia __—__trato de hablar ya que el agarre no lo dejaba. _

—_¡__Bien, di lo que sabes!_

**Puentes nuevos que cruzar y llegar a ti.****  
****Buscar el cielo a ti y despertar por ti,**

—O sea que literalmente lo obligaste a que hablara _—_interrumpió indignada el relato.

—"Yo no diría obligar"—sentía su mirada inquisidora—Bueno está bien lo acepto pero así fue como pude hallarte.

* * *

En una gran hacienda de Japón de grandes hectáreas y producciones de al parecer "flores" pero que secretamente se cultivaba plantas utilizadas para la producción de drogas.

—Díganme ¿Aún no encuentran a Kikyo?— pregunto un hombre de apariencia aristócrata por fuera pero por dentro su alma está podrida y llena de pecados.

—No Sr Naraku... Aun no la hemos podido encontrar sola, siempre esta acompañada— informo un joven espía, su cabello es blanco con ojos lilas, era lo único que se le distinguía ya que su traje era todo negro para ocultarse en la noche.

—Bien... En cuanto tengan la oportunidad ¡me la traen inmediatamente!— sonrió macabramente al decir...—O morirás por tu ineptitud Haku!.

—Si señor no lo defraudare—tembló levemente al escuchar la amenaza ya que sabía que su jefe no bromeaba con cosas como esa.

* * *

**Y acariciar el viento, (por ti)****  
****Sentir amor en vez de miedo, (por ti)**

* * *

En un hotel de 5 estrellas se encontraba un joven de cabellera plateada aun frustrado por no encontrar al amor de su vida. Tenía una apariencia lamentable, no se había afeitado, su cabello alborotado y se le notaba unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos —Takeda aún no hay señales de donde se encuentra Kagome?

—No Sr... Aún estoy dando con su destino pero al parecer, el pasaje que tomo se dirigió a Londres pero registre las zonas de destino de allí y no encontré su nombre, es posible que allá tomado otro vuelo...

—Entiendo gracias por la información, cualquier acontecimiento me llamas por favor—colgó la llamada al recibir la noticia. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la suite —Quien será?—se preguntó mientras abría ya que se alejó de todo y todos y solo sabía su mejor amigo en donde estaba, detrás de esa puerta se encontraba una hermosa mujer pero de mirada fría y calculadora que se le notaba un poco su vientre abultado.—Ki-ki-kikyo?

—Inuyasha!— abrazo al ojidorado y lloro amargamente. —¡Te estuve buscando! ¿Dónde estabas? Te extrañe mucho...

—Espera Kikyo— confundido de que lo encontrara la joven, la aparto bruscamente tomándola por lo hombros— ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— ¡Te busque por todos lados y di contigo aquí! —Lo volvió abrazar— ¡Ahora ya podemos ser felices y criar a nuestro bebe juntos!

—¡Un momento! No sé qué haces aquí. Y además no estoy seguro de que ese bebe que esperas sea mío...

— ¡Pero que dices! Si tú y yo estuvimos juntos el día de tu despedida, ¡Es que no lo recuerdas!—dijo enojada y entraba a la habitación sin ser invitada.

—Tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de ese día Kikyo, así que te voy a pedir una prueba de ADN—comento mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

—¡Como puedes decirme eso! ¡Este niño es tu hijo!— Contesto indignada y enojada.

—¡Crees que te voy a creer? Kikyo siempre me vives mintiendo! Así como cuando me dijiste que me amabas! Mientras te revolcabas con Naraku.

—¡Yo no estaba con él por gusto!.. ¡Sí! Te lo dije el me amenazó con matarte si no estaba a su lado ¡No tenía opciones sí!

—Por favor Kikyo! Quien te va a creer tal cosa!— le grito saliendo de la rabia que tenía hacia ella ya que por su culpa lo había perdido todo. El respeto de su padre, la confianza de su madre, la amistad de sus amigos, su fama como buen empresario y lo peor el gran amor de Kagome. —Ya déjame en paz si! Sera mejor que te largues!

— ¿Qué? ¡Espera no me voy a ir! ¡Yo te amo Inuyasha no puedo estar sin ti! —lloriqueaba al ser empujada hacia la salida.

—Ya lárgate!

—¡Está bien! Me voy pero si tu no estas a mi lado, vas hacer el responsable de que pierda a este bebe, no me importara hacerlo Inuyasha!—amenazo se la estaba jugando todas por todas, no le importaría acabar con ese feto, como le decía ya que perdería su figura al tenerlo y su carrera como modelo se vería destruida. Además solo lo tendría para amarrar a ese hombre a su lado no por otra cosa.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está diciendo Kikyo?! ¡No te atreverías a matar a una vida inocente!

—Pues si tú no estás conmigo voy hacerlo—le grito y se dirigió hacia la salida pero antes de cruzar la puerta es detenida por el joven.

—Está bien Kikyo cálmate, ¡No voy a permitir que cometas una locura!—suspiro decepcionado de sí mismo al pensar lo que iba a decir. No iba a dejar que esa mujer atentara con un inocente bebe, que hasta pueda que sea en realidad su hijo. ¿Por qué será q todo se le complicaba?—Yo... me quedare contigo.

—Oh gracias Inuyasha —lo abrazo fuertemente y sonreía alegremente, de que su plan allá salido tan bien. —_Al fin serás mío Inuyasha._

**Soltar ya se que nada es mió hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy**

**Mayaaa, Mayaa...**

NUEVA CONTI ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS…

SE LES QUIERE (*O*)/


	5. Pervertido o fetiche?

Capí 5.

**Camila "me basta"**

**Esta vez no puedo continuar****  
****sin tenerte junto a mi****  
****cada vez que te pienso****  
****siento ganas de que estés aquí**

— ¡Necesito hacer realidad mi trabajo Ayame! —afirmo una pelinegra a una pelirroja.

— ¿Si pero no crees que te estas precipitando? ¡Además te pueden descubrir!—reprendió mientras se sentaba en el sofá de brazos cruzados. —Y eso sin contar que no estas capacitada para hacerlo en este momento— y le apunto su abultado vientre.

— ¡Si lo sé pero vamos! ¡Son hermosos los diseños y los tienen que conocer el mundo! —decía emocionadamente.

—Valla sí que te gusta lo que haces —suspiro no muy segura de aceptar la loca idea de su amiga. —Bien te ayudare pero si te descubren no me eches la culpa.

— ¡Gracias Ayame, es por eso que te quiero tanto!—salto hacia el sofá y abrazaba a su amiga pasando los brazos por su cuello.

— ¡Oye cuidado con él bebe! —reprendió, a veces su amiga era muy impulsiva e infantil, no se imaginaba como es que una niña como ella cuidaría a un bebe.

* * *

En otro lugar de Japón en una tremenda fila de autos en la autopista.

—Ah, maldito tráfico — mascullaba una castaña golpeando el volante del vehículo.

—Te dije que voltearas a la izquierda —Su compañero, regaño por quinta vez con fastidio, recargado en la ventanilla y suspirando.

— ¡Ya ni me lo recuerdes Miroku! —decía mientas presionaba con fuerza el volante y sonar varias veces la bocina, aflojo el agarre al escuchar el sonido de su celular — ¿Diga? — A pesar de haber contestado, nadie le respondió — ¿Hay alguien allí? Oiga no estoy de humor…

—Vaya, siempre tan gruñona…— hablo quien llamaba —Apuesto a que estas en el trafico jeje...

**Todavía no puedo olvidar****  
****el momento en que te vi****  
****sin saber que pensar****  
****quería acercarme**** a ti**

— ¿E?... —Sus ojos de abrieron con sorpresa y su boca trataba de articular palabras —Ka… Ka… Ka… —tartamudeaba pero aun sin conseguir decir algo coherente mientras su acompañante la miraba intrigado por saber de quien se trataba. — ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!

—Hola Sango ¿cómo has estado?—pregunto con voz preocupada y emocionada.

— ¡Santo cielos! ¿Cómo estás? Pero… ¿dónde demonios estas? ¿Dónde te has metido?—pregunto rápidamente y feliz por oír a su amiga desde la boda fallida no ha sabido nada de ella. En cambio Miroku escuchaba atentamente, asombrado y preocupado ya que su muy considerada amiga, no les llamaba para informarle de su paradero.

—Respira profundo y cálmate y sólo no te pongas histérica, por favor.

— ¿Histérica? Más respeto para con tus mayores jovencita —replico indignada

—Oye solo eres mayor, por solo 1ano—resoplo como extrañaba las peleas con su mejor amiga.

— ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione después de 3 meses sin verte? y por si fuera poco, sin saber absolutamente nada de ti —dejo escapar un leve suspiro. Su expresión cambio repentinamente a una de nostalgia —Quiero verte Kagome.

—Muy pronto Sango pero…

— ¿De verdad? ¿En dónde estás? iré inmediatamente…

—Cálmate por favor, en este momento no es posible además... ¿Él está junto a ti?— refiriéndose a Miroku ya que acostumbraban a irse a trabajar juntos, bueno era de esperarse ya que estaban casados. Sabía que su amiga protestaría pero no quería arriesgarse a que supieran donde se encontraba.

—Si—sabia exactamente a lo que se refería.

—Bueno escúchame con atención ¿bien?— suspiro quería decirle tantas cosas a su amiga pero no podía ya que el comunicador número 1, estaba muy cerca— Antes de vernos necesito que me hagas un favor… ¿Puedes?

—Si, está bien ¿Qué necesitas?..

* * *

**Y sin poderte hablar y te****  
****sentí y hasta hoy no he podido escapar**

— ¿Y que te dijo? —pregunto la pelirroja al ver a su amiga colgar.

—Que si me ayudara pero ¡necesito del trabajo de tu esposo!

— ¡Claro! ¡Cuenta con ello! Pero tienes que decirle a Seshomaru.

— ¿Qué Por qué?

—Porque él te puede ayudar y además es el quien te está cuidando.

—Ni lo menciones, además te tengo a ti ¡Y es por el que no puedo salir de aquí!— refunfuño enojada haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— ¡Como que por que! ¿Qué crees que hace el hijo mayor del gran empresario de Japón Inuno Taisho en Paris?—decía haciendo movimientos exagerados— ¡Es la comidilla de los medios de comunicación! Ayame ¡los periodistas están por todos lados buscando que hace Seshomaru a cada momento y si salgo me van a descubrir!

**Y me basto tan poco para quererte tanto****  
****y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando****  
****como saber cómo entender lo que sentí****  
****supe que no eras para mí****  
****pero basto un segundo para entrar en tu mundo****  
****yeah ! todavía no puedo olvidar****  
****el momento en que te vi****  
**

—Bueno es buen punto—mirándola compresivamente.

* * *

— _¡__Voy al súper! __—__aviso gritando al joven que salía del baño en esos momentos y ella se dirigía hacia la puerta. _

—_Espera Kagome te acompaño_

— _¿__Para qué? ¡Puedo ir sola! _

—_No te dejare, además eres tan imprudente, que es capaz que te pierdas. _

— _¡__Claro que no!__—__iba a protestar pero recordó que en su llegada a Paris, no reconocía absolutamente nada y tuvo que llamar como 20 veces a Ayame para que la guiara hacia donde esta estaba. Bueno era normal era su primera vez en ese país, no era como si se iba a perder de nuevo... ¿No?_—_ Además voy a comprar "ropa interior" Sabes no creo que quieras, que te vean allí _—_necesitaba la ropa ya que la que tiene le estaba quedando un poco apretada y recalcando la palabra "interior", sonrió triunfante al quererlo intimidar. _

**Cada vez que te pienso****  
****siento ganas de que estés aquí****  
****nada me costaba intentar****  
****te tenia frente a mi****  
****si esto no puedo ser****  
****fue por destino****  
**

—_Claro que no... Es más me encantaría vértela puesta _—_sonrió victorioso al ver la expresión de la chica, parecía como que sus azulejos ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas. _

—_Qu-Que? _—_Tartamudeo avergonzada por lo escuchado mientras se tapaba exageradamente su cuerpo aun cubierto por un lindo vestido azul y por un momento pensó que Seshomaru era un pervertido, bajo esa capa de frialdad. _

—_Oye no te pongas así, era una broma... _—_por lo visto se había pasado con su comentario, bueno ella fue la que empezó ¿no? Además lo había dicho sin pensar. Aunque no le parecía nada mal verla desnuda. Y sacudiendo un poco esos pensamientos ya que no era momento para fantasear con eso._ —_Vamos que se nos va hacer tarde_—_ La tomo por su mano para salir de allí. _

_Pero no llegaron muy lejos por que en la entrada del hotel estaban como 10 periodistas, ya que los inquilinos del hotel de al lado habían dado el paradero de Seshomaru a la prensa. Y se tuvieron que devolver._

* * *

—Kagome ¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste callada a relatar que Seshomaru te iba a acompañar— saco la pelirroja a su acompañante de sus pensamientos ya que esta obvio cierta información vergonzosa.

—Bueno nos devolvimos porque habían muchos periodistas esperándolo... Oye Ayame... Tú crees que... Bueno—vacilo dándose valor al preguntar — Bueno ¿tú crees que Seshomaru tenga un fetiche por las embarazadas?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se había sorprendido por lo dicho— ¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno es que creo que me quería ver en ropa interior —se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate.

— ¿Qué?... —se sorprendió ¿que Seshomaru la quería ver en ropa interior? El hombre más serio del mundo ¿haciéndole esa clase de bromas a su amiga? Eso solo significa una cosa—Kiaaa Kag eso es genial—creía que su amiga había encontrado al hombre perfecto para olvidar al cretino de Inuyasha! Por no mencionar que Seshomaru es uno de los hombres más cotizado del mundo.

— ¿Oye que estás diciendo?— no entendía a que se refería Ayame será que estaba insinuando que es bueno tener esa clases de fantasía? Indignada respondió— Estas loca Ayame!

—Dime ¿Seshomaru te gusta?

— ¡Claro que no Ayame! El solo es un buen amigo, además si descubro que tiene esa clase de fetiche ¡Lo corro de mi casa!

**Y sin poderte hablar y te****  
****sentí y hasta hoy no he podido escapar****  
****y me basto tan poco para quererte tanto****  
****y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando****  
****como saber cómo entender lo que sentí****  
****supe que no eras para mí****  
**

—Creo que eso no será necesario —afirmo el joven de cabellera plateada mirando desolayo a la embarazada, estaba apoyado en la pared de la sala, cruzado de brazos—Y no tengo ningún fetiche— dijo serio al retirarse hacia la cocina, acababa de llegar cuando escucho por casualidad —_Así que solo soy un amigo. _

—Creo que heriste su orgullo Kagome—susurro suavemente. Observando como la aludida la miraba intensamente— ¿Qué? Yo no tuve la culpa, tu fuiste quien mención lo del fetiche— se cruzó de brazos.

Suspiro resignada —Tenemos que buscar a Sango al aeropuerto.

* * *

— ¡Sango!—grito y corrió una joven embarazada hacia su mejor amiga mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Te extrañe tanto!—al recibir su abrazo mas no se dio cuenta de su estado.

—Kagome! Te dije que no corrieras… ¡Ten cuidado con él bebe!

— ¿Bebe? —extrañada movió ligeramente a Kagome para separarla un poco y revisarla. —Kagome ¿tú? — abrió los ojos sorprendida así que ¿por eso su amiga se ocultaba? De algo estaba segura si Kagome está embarazada ese bebe es de Inuyasha!

—Si... Sango voy hacer mama —sonrió alegremente más en su mirada azulina se veía cristalinas.

* * *

—Amor tenemos tantas cosas que hacer. Hay que arreglar el cuarto del bebe, comprar mucha ropa y sobretodo decirle a nuestros padres lo nuestro— dijo emocionada mientras se paseaba por el departamento.

—Si— susurro sin pensar ni escuchar lo que decía la chica.

**Pero basto un segundo para entrar en tu mundo****  
****sin quererte amar me perdí****  
****y hasta hoy no he podido escapar****  
**

— ¡Inuyasha no me estas prestando atención!—desde que lo encontró y amenazo, provocando que la aceptara en su departamento y en su vida. Ha estado ausente de todo lo que lo rodea. No lo quería así, de acuerdo a sus planes el estaría encantado con él bebe y se enamoraría de ella de nuevo.

—Si has lo que quieras Kikyo—susurro de nuevo como si le hablara a la nada. Ya no tenía lo que más quería, todo se le escapaba de las manos, solo lo mantenía la responsabilidad de un pequeño e inocente bebe.

—Inuyasha ¿tú también me rechazas?—decía suavemente pero lo suficiente para que el la escuchara, lagrimas cristalinas salían de sus ojos y para hacer más dramático la actuación, se tapaba el rostro.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —estaba cansado de esa mujer ¿Por qué no simplemente se iba y lo dejaba solo? Bueno no la podía correr por que atentaría contra su vida. Como se arrepentía estar enamorado en el pasado de ella, frívola y sin sentimientos, esas lágrimas ya no hacían efecto en él.

— ¡Tú, mi madre, mi padre, todos! ¡Están en contra mía! ¡Yo no planee esto simplemente paso! No quería arruinarles la boda pero compréndeme Inuyasha, yo no quise que mi bebe naciera sin conocer a su padre y que de paso está casado con su tía. Sería una mala madre, si permitía que ustedes ¡estuvieran juntos!

— ¡De que hablas! Si no lo planeaste, ¡Que hacías en mi departamento ese día! —estaba frustrado y quería respuestas

—Yo... ¡Sé que actué mal y por eso quise disculparme contigo! Pero estabas borracho y una cosa llevo a la otra e hicimos el amor como antes... —quiso tomar su mano pero este la rechazo evadiéndola.

— ¿Cual amor Kikyo? ¡Tú y yo no teníamos nada!—grito exasperando.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero prometimos no vernos más Recuérdalo ¡Pero por desgracia no me cuide ese día!

— ¡Pues no recuerdo nada!... Y debiste cuidarte Kikyo ¡Pero preferiste arruinarme la vida y hacer sufrir a tu hermana!

**Y me basto tan poco para quererte tanto****  
****y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando****  
**

— ¡No! ¡Yo no quise hacerlo! —quiso seguir la discusión para salir saldada de la misma, odiaba que todos siempre defendieran a la idiota de Kagome. Estaba conteniendo tanto coraje, que un fuerte dolor en su vientre la hiso caer de rodillas al suelo. —Me me du-duele

—Kikyo no voy a caer en...—pensaba que iba hacer de las suyas para calmar la situación pero callo al ver un pequeño rastro de sangre que bajaba por el vientre de la chica hasta el suelo, logrando asustarlo— ¡Kikyo! ¿Qué te pasa? Hay que llevarte de inmediato al medico—angustiado y sin saber exactamente qué hacer, la cargo y salió con ella corriendo hacia el carro para dirigirse al doctor.

* * *

En la emergencia del hospital se observaba a un joven angustiado por saber el estado de la paciente que trajo, los médicos solo la pasaron a la habitación y a él lo dejaron en la sala de espera...

—Tengo que llamar a sus padres—se dijo así mismo mientras marcaba el número de los familiares de la joven en cuestión.

— ¿Si? Diga, familia Higurashi—contesto la empleada del servicio.

—Kaede ¿me puedes comunicar con los señores de la casa? Es Inuyasha es algo importante.

—Oh joven Inuyasha en seguida se los comunico. —informo angustiada que Inuyasha llamara personalmente solo significaba que la información es de gran importancia. Salió corriendo como pudo hacia la habitación de sus patrones para anunciarles que los llamaban de emergencia más no les dijo quién era.

— ¿Diga? —contesto el Señor de la casa.

—Sr Higurashi es Inuyasha quería de...—mas no lo dejaron terminar

—Maldito... Como se te ocurre llamar luego de lo que le has hecho a mis hijas!—respondió enojado al identificar la voz de quien lo llamaba.

—Escúcheme por favor, este no es momento para que me reclame lo que por justo merezco pero por favor le pido que me deje terminar.

— ¡Habla!

—Sr, Kikyo fue a donde yo me encontraba, discutimos y al parecer se puso mal, está en el hospital en este momento no sé exactamente que le paso pero estaba sangrando creo que puede perder él bebe.

— ¡Que le hiciste a mi hija! Bastardo. Te juro Inuyasha, ¡si llego a saber que le hiciste algo te matare!— le grito enrabiado al colgar y dirigirse a su esposa que lo miraba angustiada y sin entender. —Tenemos que ir al hospital Kikyo se puso mal y puede que pierda al bebe.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por dios! Vamos rápido...—anuncio desesperada por ir a ver a su hija. Ya suficiente angustia tenían con que Kagome se allá marchado quien sabe a dónde y ahora pasa esto...

**Como saber cómo entender lo que sentí****  
****supe que no eras para mí****  
****pero basto un segundo para entrar en tu mundo**


	6. recuerdos (parte 1)

Capitulo 6...

**Camila "restos de abril"**

**Llévate los restos de abril****  
****Llévate los besos que jamás te di****  
****los segundos de mi reloj****  
****y este corazón roto en dos **

—_Bien este es tu día Inuyasha—Suspiro dándose ánimos a sí mismo. Se levantó dirigiéndose a la tarima, agarrando el micrófono miro atento hacia las mesas donde se encontraban sus padres, sus suegros y los ambos hermanos tanto de él como la de su novia y claro las demás personas de la fiesta alrededor, para fijar su mirada en Kagome. _

—_Kagome... —comenzó nervioso, atrayendo la mirada de todos —Has sido la mujer más importante de mi vida...—decía pero al observar el rostro desencajado de su madre, corrigió— Bueno después de mi madre claro jeje. —y su madre cambio su expresión a una de orgullo y aprobación. Mientras él se rascaba la nuca nervioso__—__Yo te quiero decir aquí delante de todos...—pero al desviar la vista hacia su hermano, este se levantó dejando el recinto, confundido dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus suegros, Kagome y Kikio, se dio cuenta de la mirada enrabiada de esta última pero la ingnoro por completo. Con su mano buscó desesperadamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón, un estuche negro y aun con el micrófono en mano, bajo de la tarima y se acercó a Kagome. Se arrodillo frente a ella. __— ¿__Quisieras casarte con este tonto chico?__—__pregunto al fin emocionado por la espera de la respuesta de la chica. _

_Ella lo miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cayendo unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad y se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras gritaba __—__ ¡Sí! ¡Acepto a este tonto chico!__—__Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente felices, hasta levantarse y darse un apasionado beso. La gente alrededor comenzaba a aplaudir, excepto una chica que ardía de celos y envidia. _

— _¡Ahh Felicidades!__—__dijeron ambas madres de la pareja que lloraban de alegría al ver a sus hijos y abrasándose entre sí. __— ¡__Oh ahora somos familia!_

—_Por fin te decidiste hijo...__—__dijo su padre abrazándolo con orgullo. _

—_Ya ni sabía si te decidirías, ya me estaba preparando para destrozar tu rostro jeje__—__ decía el padre de la novia, riendo pero serio, dándole un poco de escalofrió al joven comprometido. _

—_Jaja no asustes a tu futuro Yerno amor... __—__todos en la fiesta rieron amenamente._

* * *

**Llévate tu piel y el dolor****  
****Llévate tu nombre lejos de mi voz****  
****Déjame el silencio que aquí****  
****cada historia me habla de ti**

Un joven despertaba de su ensueño al parecer se encontraba en la silla un hospital y reaccionando se acordó de lo ocurrido, miro hacia su alrededor y por lo visto los padres de la joven aun no habían llegado y fijo la mirada a la habitación en la que se llevaron a Kikyo y vio que el medico salía de la misma, se levantó para preguntar el estado de la joven embarazada...

— ¿Es usted el novio de la joven? ¿O el padre del bebe?

Confundido si responder o no como debe ser a esa pregunta diciendo "Eso es lo que ella me dijo o según ella yo soy el padre" el joven tan solo se limitó a decir—Si soy yo, como se encuentra él bebe y Kikyo?

El doctor iba a responder cuando se dirigía hacia ellos, una pareja la cual la mujer preocupada y casi corriendo agarro al doctor por su bata blanca para preguntar rápida y angustiadamente...— ¿Cómo está mi hija? ¿Perdió al bebe?

—Cálmese señora no puede correr en un hospital ni mucho menos agredir a los médicos—dijo el doctor tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer — ¿Es usted la madre de la joven Higurashi?—

— ¡Si! ¿Dígame por favor como esta mi hija?—al tranquilizarse, soltar al doctor y acercarse a su marido que acababa de llegar, se veía calmado pero por dentro están tan o aún más angustiado que su mujer.

—He de decir que está estable, pudimos controlarle el principio de aborto y él bebe está bien.

— ¡Oh gracias a dios!

—Pero he de decir que deben tener el mas mínimo cuidado con ella, nada de estrés ni trabajo, ni mucho menos alterarla si es posible deben complacerla en todo ya que si se altera podría tener un aborto repentino—y sin más que decir se fue hacia la sala de urgencias.

—Y todo es por tu culpa maldito—el padre fue directo hacia el joven peliplateado y lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro ocasionando que este callera en el suelo y sangrara por su labio y nariz.

—Oh querido cálmate — su esposa lo agarro por el brazo tratando de calmarlo ya que un guardia de seguridad fue directo a ellos para que guarden la calma ya que se encontraban en un hospital.

—¡Si mi hija pierde a su bebe todo será por tu culpa!. —dio por ultimátum el reproche para dirigirse hacia la habitación de la chica.

—Ah Inuyasha… ¿estás bien? —preocupada la mujer ayudo al joven a levantarse y chequeo que estaba bien al parecer no sangro demasiado, estaba levemente enojada pero mucho más calmada que su marido —Pero has de entender que el está enojado, no debiste de estar con Kikyo estando casado con Kagome.

—Si estoy bien gracias Señora — al escuchar tal aclaración se sintió como un maldito miserable —Lo sé pero ha de entender que yo no estaba consciente de lo que hice!

—Lo sé, no eres un mal muchacho Inuyasha, solo espero que la decisión que tomes sea la correcta —y sonriendo levemente se fue a ver a su hija.

**Llévate mis sueños****  
****y el universo que se vuelve tan pequeño****  
****no tengo a donde ir****  
****me desbarata****  
****tu amor fugaz que a veces hiere****  
****a veces mata****  
****llévate el sur y el sol****  
****que estoy desorientado****  
****que vivo congelado**

— ¿¡Por qué demonios me sucede esto a mí!? — Se agarró desesperado su cabeza y se sentó pensando en lo que haría ahora en adelante —Perdóname Kagome ya tome una decisión y supongo que no podremos estar juntos de nuevo.

* * *

3 meses después…

—Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru...—se escuchaba a lo lejos o por lo menos, el escuchaba lejos hasta que escucho un grito anunciando su nombre — ¡Sesshomaru!

—Ahhh que demon...—no pudo terminar la frase ya que se había caído del sofá en que se encontraba, esa era la 6ta vez que se caía de ese mueble, desde que llego. Las 2 primeras veces por los gritos frustrados de la joven, otras veces por los arranques de lloriqueos y enojos y las demás simplemente se le olvidaron.

—Tengo hambre —mofo la dueña del apartamento, inflando sus mejillas como niña pequeña. Mientras veía al joven en el suelo que la miraba confundido para luego suspirar resignado.

—Ahh y para eso… ¡Me despiertas a gritos! Y las 3am!—contesto enojado a ver su reloj de mano y sobándose en su parte trasera que resultó afectada, siempre le reclamaba que no lo despertara de esa manera aunque al parecer ella o más bien las hormonas alborotadas de la chica no le prestaba atención.

—Es que no despertabas... ¡No hay nada en la lacena y me muero de hambre!—lloriqueo con lágrimas de cocodrilos— ¿Es que quieres que tu sobrino salga desnutrido?

—Al parecer no—susurro y se levantó. —Y bien que quieres de comer?

—Pues se me antoja… ¿espagueti con... chocolate?—dijo dudosa al imaginarse el platillo— ¡Y tomate! Trae muchos tomates.

— ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez tomates?—pregunto asqueado, aparte de lo asqueroso que suena chocolate con espagueti, el odiaba los tomates. —Luego no me culpes cuando él bebe nazca con una fascinación hacia los tomates.

— ¡Pues eso quiero!... ¿Y piensas ir así?—pregunto al observar las fachas en que se encontraba el joven. Tenía solo unos pantalones de piyama azul y su torso desnudo y ahora que se daba cuenta sí que estaba bien formado su abdomen. Se sonrojo ante tal pensamiento.

**Llévate esta absurda verdad****  
****dime donde guardo tanta soledad****  
****llévate contigo tu voz****  
****y jamás me digas adiós**

— ¿Que tiene?—pregunto al mirarse para él no era nada fuera de lo común y contando de que eran las 3 am y nadie en las calles transitaba a esa hora no lo veía tan mal.

— ¿Qué? Ah—carraspeó evitando que vea su sonrojo—Pues deduciendo que la farmacia más cerca la atienden 3 mujeres y si vas así... ¿Qué crees que van hacer?— dijo sentándose en el sofá cruzándose de brazos arriba de su abultado estómago.

— ¡Hmp! No me digas... ¿Que estas celosa?— sentándose a su lado y acercándose lentamente hacia ella poniéndola ligeramente nerviosa y sonrojada

—Nnno... ¡Claro que no!— se levantó aun nerviosa y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente por un momento su olor varonil le trajo una sensación rara en su estómago. —_En verdad tengo hambre_—se justificó mentalmente— Es solo que si te secuestran esas mujeres ¡no voy a poder comer! Apresúrate, cámbiate y tráeme mi comida!

—Si si... —decía mientras se marchaba sin hacerle caso realmente.

* * *

Por las calles de parís, se encontraba una joven de apariencia de 17 años, su ropa se encontraba desgastada y sucia, estaba huyendo, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, le temblaba los labios, tenía miedo, mucho miedo y de su rostro salían pequeñas lágrimas.

— ¡Allá va! ¡Atrapen a esa ladrona! —dijo unos de los 4 hombres que perseguían a la chica. Estos llevaban palos de madera con los que planeaban golpearla.

**Llévate mis sueños****  
****y el universo que se vuelve tan pequeño****  
****no tengo a donde ir****  
****me desbarata****  
****tu amor fugaz que a veces hiere****  
****a veces mata****  
****llévate el sur y el sol****  
****que estoy desorientado****  
****que vivo congelado****  
****si no estás a mi lado amor**

Uno de ellos la había acorralado al entrar en un callejón.

—Aquí esta Señor se estaba escondiendo en ese lugar—La tomo por su cabello azabache, provocando un leve gemido de dolor de la chica.

—Hmp ¿con que querías escapar de nosotros? —decida el horrible hombre obeso y dientón. La tomo de su barbilla para que esta lo mirara. La mirada de la chica solo destilaba melancolía y enfado mientras que ya estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

—Señor aquí están los panes que nos robó—dijo el otro hombre que saco de las ropa de la chica, una bolsa.

—¿Así que pensabas robarme de nuevo? ¡Que astuta e ingenua eres! Crees que puedes burlar al gran Tokiyin!—decía con actos de grandeza al mencionar su propio nombre, espero a que la chica hablara y se pusiera a pedir perdón pero esta solo lo miraba con enojo — ¡He! ¡Respóndeme!

—Señor al parecer esta joven es muda...— dedujo otro de sus sirvientes.

— ¡Con que muda he! Y viéndote bien, no estas nada mal pequeña —decía lujuriosamente al pasar su mirada por el frágil cuerpo de la joven y pasar su lengua por sus labios, como saboreando algo en ellos—Creo que voy a comprobar si realmente eres muda usando tu cuerpo a mi antojo. A ver si gritas...

La joven tembló de miedo por lo que ese asqueroso hombre le podía hacer, así que dándose valor y ánimos grito con todas sus fuerzas a ver si alguien la ayudaba...—Nooo!

* * *

Saliendo ya de la farmacia y haber soportado las miradas e insinuaciones de las farmacéuticas locas y llenas de hormonas. Si no fuera por su mirada penetrante y frívola de seguro esas mujeres se le hubieran lanzado encima—Mejor le hubiera hecho caso a Kagome —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Nooo!

Escucho un grito que hizo exaltarse, algo en su interior se removió y salió directo hacia el sonido. Era una joven que estaba acorralada por los 4 hombres. Los degenerados la tenían sujeta y ella temblaba como si fuera un borrego a punto de morir.

**Llévate mis sueños****  
****y el universo que se vuelve tan pequeño****  
****no tengo a donde ir****  
****me desbarata****  
****tu amor fugaz que a veces hiere****  
****a veces mata**

— ¿No creen que se están pasando señores?— les apareció por un lado del callejón atrayendo la atención.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto el jefe.

— ¿Y eso importa? ¿No creen que sea injusto que cuatro hombres ataquen a una jovencita? —la chica presto atención a lo que al parecer era su salvador, era alto de cabellera un tanto extraña plateada sus facciones era frías y serias pero aun así su rostro, era hermoso. ¿Sera un ángel?

— ¡Ja! ¿Y que nos vienes a dar clases de moral?

—No simplemente se los advierto—y en un segundo ya los hombres estaban en el suelo quejándose de dolor. Y al ver que no podían con el joven y huyeron despavoridos— ¿Oye estas bien? — le pregunto a la joven que lo veía asustada. —No voy hacerte daño

— ¿_Quién es esta persona?_—pensó la chica desconfiada — ¿_Puedo confiar en él?_—se sonrojo ligeramente al observa su torso desnudo ya que aún estaba sin camisa.

Él le tendió la mano para que se levantara, la chica dudosa acepto, pero al levantarse se quejó, al poner su pie en el suelo.

—Vaya al parecer te lastimaste el tobillo—observo que no podía ponerse de pie y se sujetaba su pie izquierdo. —Sera mejor llevarte a casa, ¿dónde vives?—más la joven no contesto y se puso a llorar silenciosamente —Oye no llores, está bien vamos a mi casa. Allá te curaremos esas heridas—la cargo de forma nupcial para llevarla al auto y la coloco en el asiento de copiloto. Mas el recorrió era silencioso al parecer la joven es muda.

**Llévate el sur y el sol****  
****que estoy desorientado****  
****que vivo congelado****  
****si no estás a mi lado amor…**

contiii de nuevo yo... ¿quien sera la joven? jeje intriga...

espero que les allá gustado la contii se les quiere...

tratare de actualizar mas seguidito XD (°-°)/ bye


End file.
